The Obvious Truth
by drags
Summary: When Lisbon starts dating another man, Jane starts feeling uncomfortable, and does all he can to change her mind about tall and handsome James.
1. Chapter 1

Jane was eyeing Lisbon suspiciously. She had been walking around the office with a big smile on her face all day. Not that he didn't enjoy seeing her smile, in fact – he loved it when that rare emotion took over her features, but today, he didn't know the reason for the smile and that made him nervous. He decided to find out, he had been finding it increasingly difficult to stay away from Lisbon and thinking that she might be having fun without him tortured him endlessly. He had trouble realising why he felt so worried but decided to think about that later, for now, he just wanted to know why Lisbon looked so damn happy. He got up off his couch and walked purposefully to her office, swinging open the door without knocking. Lisbon was on the phone, he just caught the end of her conversation...

"No, that's fine, 9 o'clock is perfect.....it's ok I'll meet you there, I want to go home first.....ok,.....yeh, I look forward to seeing you too, bye."

Lisbon put the phone back in the cradle and looked up at Jane expectantly. Jane stood paralysed, trying to figure out the meaning of what he just heard.

"Earth to Jane?" Lisbon called "Jane!" Lisbon rose her voice a little higher which snapped Jane out of his reverie. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Excuse me?" Lisbon wasn't all that surprised by Jane's obvious interest in her private life, but that didn't mean she had to answer.

"Who were you speaking to?" Jane repeated, stepping more fully into Lisbon's office and standing in front of her.

Lisbon just sighed. She knew Patrick well enough to know that there was no use in avoiding the question or lying. Either he would nag her until she told him or would just take to following her around until he worked it out for himself.

"Not that I see how it's any of your business, but that was James from the fourth floor. We're going out for dinner."

Jane hadn't been prepared for this. Though the idea of Lisbon going on a date wasn't totally unrealistic, he never thought she would go out with someone from work. He felt a strange tug in his stomach, and without stopping to think what emotion might of caused it he continued to question her.

"James, James who?" Lisbon was about to open her mouth to speak when Jane answered his own question. "Not James Dancy?"

"Well how many other James's do you know on the fourth floor Jane? Or in the whole building for that matter?"

Jane looked further perplexed.

"You can't seriously be telling me your going to go out with that guy?"

"Why not?" Lisbon responded, a small smile playing out on her lips.

"Because he's just so.....he's just so..." Jane looked around him trying to find the right word.

"So...?" Lisbon prompted him.

"So big." Jane said, slightly pathetically.

Lisbon almost snorted she was so amused by Jane's obvious discomfit at being for once at a loss for words.

"And why, dare I ask, should his being big stop me from going out with him?"

Jane squirmed slightly. The truth was, James Dancy seemed like a good choice for Lisbon. Much better than most of the other men who worked with her every day. He was athletic, tall and handsome, with dark hair and was always immaculately dressed. He was a highly respected agent, who had his own team, and who was widely considered to be going on the fast track to the top. Rooting around in his mind for what to say next Jane tried to explain to Lisbon what he meant.

"Well, he's a bigshot isn't he? He's going to spend the entire night talking about his team, and work, and being a sporting man he's no doubt very competitive and will try to prove in a number of ways how his team is better than yours. Sure he'll do it in a jokey way, make you seem like your having banter, but really he's eying up the competition."

Jane looked at Lisbon triumphantly, pleased that he seemed to have got over his recent inarticulateness, but his smile froze on his face when he saw Lisbon's hurt look. He thought over what he said and with dawning realisation, recognised that what he had said wasn't very flattering to Lisbon at all, and he certainly hadn't meant it like that.

"Lisbon, sorry. I didn't think. I didn't mean to say that he was only going out with you because he wants to see how likely you are to receive a promotion. I just...."

"You just what Jane? If that's not what you meant why did you say it? Are you trying to tell me that the only possible reason an attractive co-worker would ask me out is because he's threatened by me?"

"No of course not, your...your..."

"I'm what Jane?"

"You're a very attractive person yourself Lisbon, of course men will ask you out. I just didn't realise you were interested in dating."

Despite her anger at Jane Lisbon blushed slightly and Jane's compliment. She hadn't been interested in dating in the past it was true, but that's because she was focused on her career. When Jane had arrived however, she had suddenly become more open to the idea. They had shared a few moments when she thought that something might happen, he seemed to love making her blush, and sometimes the way he looked at her sent shivers down her spine. But months of waiting for him to make a move, or just show that he might be ready to move on, had turned into a year. And Lisbon had come to the conclusion that Jane was just playing her. He hadn't gotten over the deaths of his wife and daughter and probably never would. She had to move on, waiting for Patrick Jane was childish, and when James had asked her out, she felt flattered. Hints and sly gifts from Jane had left her wanting something more substantial, she was tired of being toyed with. James was honest and funny and she had enjoyed three dates with him so far. The last of which, much to her surprise, ended with her waking up naked in his bed the next morning. She would not let Jane ruin this.

"Jane – leave please"

"Lisbon I'm sorry, I didn't think"

"Jane" Lisbon looked down at her desk, refusing to look him in the eye "just go."

Although Jane couldn't see her face, he knew that tone meant she was serious. Ordinarily he would ignore her when she tried to make him leave her office, but today he knew he had crossed a line. Lisbon refused to look up and Jane had no idea what to say, he was shocked at how the hurt in her voice made him feel so guilty. Slowly he left her office without saying another word, and quietly closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane's emotions were bittersweet as he sat down on his couch. He had at least found out why Lisbon had been smiling. One objective had therefore been achieved. What he hadn't counted on was being the person to stop her smiling. He felt guilty, but also angry. Although he hadn't actually thought about it himself, he had deduced from his highly observant mentalist powers that Lisbon liked him. Of course he knew for sure they were friends, but sometimes when he caught her looking at him, he wondered if she saw something more. He had never let himself think about it before, but the prospect of Lisbon getting dressed up and going for dinner for another man made him feel ill. He lay back on his couch closing his eyes. Determined to try and understand the range of emotions coursing through him at the time. Anger, yes there was definite anger, but he was pretty sure it was aimed at himself more than at Lisbon, had he let something really great slip by? There was also hurt. Hurt that she hadn't told him herself, it didn't occur to him that it wasn't any of his business. They were friends, friends should tell each other stuff like that. There was also the prickling of something else, was it jealously? Jealously that another man could make Lisbon smile all day, and get to spend time with her after work? Jane decided to push that one to the side for the moment, it was all getting the better of him. One thing he was sure of, even if it wasn't his own feelings for Lisbon, was that James – however handsome he might be, was wrong for her. He was too by the book, not exciting enough. Sure he was attractive, but Jane couldn't picture Lisbon being Lisbon with him. He didn't look like the kind of man who would snuggle on a sofa, and just watch a dvd – he was all about appearance. He was too concerned about looking good for his boss and his career to have a good time. He wanted Lisbon to show her off, as just another part of his perfect package. And Jane wasn't about to let his friend, or whatever she was, become a trophy wife to some arrogant and overly ambitious career man.

Jane's mind, which had been racing with schemes of breakups and consolations and devious plans to make Lisbon realise she was making a mistake began to slow. Soon all he could really think about was Lisbon, her face, her smile – so rarely on show, he drifted off to sleep.

Jane jerked awake about an hour later, Van Pelt and Rigsby giggling at his messy hair. He had been dreaming about Lisbon, and somehow, though all was not quite clear yet, he felt he had had an epiphany. Jane liked Lisbon, Jane liked Lisbon a lot. In his dream it was him who had been taking her for dinner, him who put the smile on her face. It seemed so obvious when he thought about it – and although he knew he still had a lot of demons to wrestle with, he knew one thing for sure. He needed to stop this Lisbon and James thing before it was too late.

In much the same way as he had done earlier that day, he strode across the bullpen to Lisbon's office. The door was closed, but he went straight in, talking almost as soon as his hand reached the doorknob.

"Lisbon, listen I'm really sorry I...." he stopped abrubtly. Lisbon wasn't there, her desk was tidy and her coat was gone. She wasn't just getting a coffee, she was gone for the night. His face fell as he looked on at her empty office, so lifeless without her in it. He turned around, hiding his disappointement with his famous grin and walked over to Cho.

"Cho, do you know where Lisbon is? Seems kind of early for her to leave for the day."

Cho remained looking at his book "How should I know, I'm not her keeper"

Jane stifled a exasperated sigh, he didn't want them all to know about his sudden epiphany.

"Thanks Cho, you've been a great help"

He wandered over to Van Pelt who was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Hey Van Pelt, don't suppose you know where Lisbon is? I need to talk to her about work stuff"

Van Pelt didn't look very convinced, but didn't ask questions, she knew better than to try and pry into Jane's motivations.

"Yeh, she left early – she needed to get ready to go on her date with that hottie from the fourth floor"

Jane visibly gulped "hottie?"

"Sure, he's got some game – I might be after him myself if he was a few years younger, and, well if...." she glanced over at Rigsby and then turned back to Jane. "You might catch her if it's urgent, their reservations aren't till 9."

Jane smiled "and how do you know so much about Lisbon's love life Van Pelt?"

Van Pelt seemed to consider her answer very carefully before she said "well, in case you haven't noticed, there aren't many women around this place, we have to stick together. When James first asked Lisbon out...."

"Hold on, hold on" Jane said, interrupting Van Pelt and putting up his hand to signal her to stop, "when James first asked her out? Do you mean to tell me that this isn't their first date?"

Van Pelt looked awkward, she hadn't meant to discuss her bosses private life with Jane but it just sort of slipped out. She knew Lisbon was a fiercely private woman, and she felt immediately guilty for betraying her trust. But Jane would continue to ask she knew, and she had made her bed – she had to lie in it. She'd probably be put on stake out duty for a month when the boss found out, that is, if she didn't shoot her first.

"This will be their fourth" Van Pelt said quietly.

It took Jane a moment for this new information to sink in, this was their fourth date. That meant she liked him. He knew Lisbon well enough to know she wouldn't date someone just because she was bored. Fourth date – he knew old dating rules from college, the third date was the one he should be more worried about, but that had passed. The fact that she was on a fourth could only mean that she had enjoyed the third date...trying to fight the image of James and Lisbon in bed together, Jane returned to Van Pelt. She was looking at him curiously, his face had gone through such a range of emotions.

"Thanks Van Pelt" Jane said hoarsely, "I'm going home I'll see you later."

"Bye Jane"

Van Pelt returned to her desk, with a concerned look on her face. She was observant, maybe not as observant as Jane but she had picked up on some stuff since she'd been here. She always knew the boss and Jane had a close relationship. But for the first time she seriously thought about them as a potential couple. Jane had been visibly upset when she'd let slip this was Lisbon and James's fourth date, and she had a horribly suspicious feeling that Jane was not on his way home right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Van Pelt wasn't wrong, Jane had absolutely no intention of going home, he was on his way to Lisbon's house. Although four dates didn't exactly make a relationship serious he was still worried. He just couldn't get it out of his head that Lisbon wouldn't be with the guy if she didn't really like him, the fact that Lisbon's relationship with James Dancy might be more than a slight flirtation, made him push his foot down harder on the accelerator, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel.

***

Lisbon was nearly ready. She'd had a quick shower, and was just zipping up her black dress. She knew green was more her colour, but James had already seen her in her only green dress, and she was sure he was the kind of person who would notice if she wore the same thing twice. Although she was looking forward to dinner, part of her just wanted to stay at home with a bottle of wine. She enjoyed James's company and there was no denying that he was extremely attractive, but every time they'd been out they had gone to expensive restaurants, and Lisbon found it hard to be herself when she felt she was on show. The more she thought about it, Lisbon really didn't want to go out tonight, there was a triple bill of her favourite show on tv, she knew she had some ice cream in the freezer and boxers and a t-shirt were much more here style for evening wear. She wondered if she was feeling like this because of what Jane had said earlier, had there been some truth in the words he had spoken? James certainly was ambitious, but he didn't attempt to deny it – and she really had enjoyed the time she had spent with him. She had felt faintly guilty on their first date, she felt like by saying yes to James she had effectively given up on the chance of having a future with Jane. But by the second date Jane was gone from her mind. James was charming, and clever, he wasn't witty like Jane, more jockishly funny but she still laughed at his jokes. It was nice not feeling like she was being assessed every time she talked, for hidden meaning and slight blushes. Lisbon silently cursed Jane, he had ruined her good mood and made her doubt herself "bastard" she muttered under her breath. She slid on her black heels and was just about to put her thin gold necklace on when there was a knock at the door. Her faced crinkled in confusion, she thought she had told James to meet her there. "Just a minute" she called, as she struggled with the clasp on her necklace. The knocking became insistent. Sighing, Lisbon headed for the door. One hand still holding the necklace which she had failed to clasp behind her neck, the other opening the door.

Lisbon stood there in silence when she realised it was Jane and not James. Having been thinking of the other, the overwhelming differences between the two made her look over Jane. Like taking a sip of tea when you think that it's coffee. Her own metaphor made her do an inward 'huh', ironic that James should be addicted to the hot bitter coffee and Jane preferring the slightly sweeter taste of tea. Jane's hair was ruffled, his cheeks were flushed, his collar was unbuttoned as usual, he had shed his jacket and had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. His trousers were crumpled, he had obviously been on his couch ever since their tete-a-tete earlier today and his brown shoes were scuffed. It was only when her eyes travelled back up to his face that she realised they had been standing there silently for almost thirty seconds. Lisbon broke the silence.

"What are you doing here Jane, you know I'm on my way out."

Jane was surprised at her almost defeated tone, she didn't seem in the mood to argue, there was no playful lilt of her head, no coy smile, she was deadly serious.

"I came to apologise" Jane said quietly, "I was rude and obnoxious and I shouldn't have said the things I said. I couldn't bear to think of you being angry at me, so I rushed over to explain."

Lisbon looked slightly mollified as she glanced at Jane, "your apologising?"

"Yes" Jane said, a small smile appearing on your lips, "utterly and completely".

Lisbon cracked the smallest smile at Jane's quaint expression of speech. It was then that she realised they were still standing in the doorway and her right arm was beginning to ache from holding her necklace together. Lifting up her left, she attempted to hook the delicate clasp. Jane just stared at her, seeming to notice what she was wearing for the first time. He had never seen her in a dress before and it suited her well, it was quite conservative he thought, but the high heels added to the effect. She looked perfect.

"Need some help with that?" Jane offered, gesturing to her necklace.

"Um, yeah thanks" Lisbon said turning round.

Jane took a step closer, their hands brushed as he took the necklace from her and he felt a slight tingling down his arms. Lisbon's face had flushed a little at their touch, but either Jane wisely stayed quiet or didn't notice. Taking her hair away from her neck with both her hands Jane gently placed the necklace around Lisbon's neck, his hands gently brushing her skin as he brought it full circle to meet at the back of her neck. Lisbon, was stoic that she wouldn't let his touch affect her, but when she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck she couldn't repressive a light shiver. Jane fastened the clasp with expert fingers, reluctantly pulling away after he was done. Lisbon turned back to face him, was it just her or did his face look a little flushed? They were standing even closer together now, and Jane felt awkward under her gaze, everything seemed to have slowed down. He'd been completely lost in the touch of her skin. He had forgotten that she was wearing the necklace for James. It felt so natural for him to be putting it on her that his heart almost seemed to stop for a moment. Without thinking he opened his mouth

"I bet James doesn't make you feel like that"

In a blink of an eye the moment crashed around him. The slight flush on Lisbon's cheeks vanished and the slightly hazy look she had got in her eye had been replace with a flash of anger.

"How dare you!" Said Lisbon. All her worst thoughts about Jane had been confirmed, just as she began to feel that she could trust him, that maybe he felt something for her, he made her feel stupid. "How dare you even say his name!" Lisbon was shouting now "he's more of a gentleman than you'll ever be, how dare you make presumptions about his character, about our relationship!"

Jane was stunned, he hadn't expected such an outburst, he didn't know what he had expected when he had said it but it certainly wasn't this.

"You didn't mean your apology at all did you? Maybe you meant that bit about not wanting to hurt me but the things you said about James – you believe it don't you?" Jane remained silent, "don't you?" Lisbon practically screamed.

"Yes, ok? Yes I do" Jane found he was shouting too. Didn't she understand, he was only trying to protect her? "James is a slimy scumbag who doesn't deserve you, you may not notice it now because you're all wrapped up in the excitement of it being new, but I'm doing this to protect you, I don't want you to be the woman who in two years or five or however long it takes, looks back at life regretting your decisions, cooking your darling husbands supper while he's out enjoying himself!"

Jane's comment was met with an extended silence. He thought Lisbon was going to slap him, and for a moment she did too. But instead, in a quiet and not quite steady voice Lisbon spoke.

"Why Jane? Why don't you want me to go out with James? Just tell me the truth."

Jane looked at Lisbon with almost pleading eyes. Was he ready to say it? Surely she knew how he felt, why did she need him to explain? She was giving him a chance, a chance to tell her how he felt but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. He was scared, scared of hurting her, suddenly worried that maybe he was interfering where he shouldn't. That Lisbon might truly be happy with James.

"Please Jane?"

"I....I....I just don't want you to get hurt"

For the second time that night Lisbon swore. How could this man be such an unmitigated bastard! Grabbing her purse, and shawl Lisbon pushed past Jane out into the hallway of her apartment building. She wanted to get out of there before he saw the tears, before he had any chance of another phony apology. She knew leaving Jane in her apartment was a bad idea, but she couldn't bear to look at him. Her necklace bounced on her collar bone as she rushed down the stairs, she could almost feel his hands on her again. Fresh tears fell down her cheeks as she ran down to the road to hail a cab. She was going to be late, James was going to be pissed, luckily the cab drive would give her long enough to collect herself. Time to reapply the light brush of mascara she had put on that she knew would have been washed away by tears.

Jane thought about running after her but decided not to. How had he made things so much worse? He'd come over, intending to apologise and to tell her how he felt. Instead he had insulted her again, and when she'd given him the chance to take the leap he had failed. Jane shut the door of Lisbon's apartment – he may not be running after her but he would certainly wait for her. He brushed away the lone tear that was making its way down his cheek and went and sat on Lisbon's sofa. He would wait, all night if he had to, for Lisbon to come back, and to try once again to make amends.


	4. Chapter 4

**I FORGOT MY DISCLAIMER, SORRY. I DON'T OWN THE MENTALIST OR ITS CHARACTERS, LALALA.**

Lisbon was still crying in the cab, though less heavily now. She just didn't understand Jane, she thought for a moment he was finally going to explain his actions, but yet again he had just ended up hurting her. Lisbon was not a confident woman, she was in her work but in her private life, mainly because she didn't have much time for one, she was less certain. Jane had wanted to say something, she was sure. She might have figured out what it was herself if she was less shy, but Lisbon needed to hear it. That's why James was so refreshing he was blunt. He had asked her out in a normal way and they had a good time. Thinking about James suddenly made her realise how late she was. Taking a few deep breaths she asked the driver to hurry, and started to fix her makeup.

Lisbon walked into the restaurant quickly hoping that James hadn't left. Although she now felt even less up for this dinner than before she didn't want to hurt him. She spotted him over the far side of the restaurant, immaculately turned out as ever. She gave him a quick wave and walked over. James, who normally stood when Lisbon arrived at the table remained seated. Lisbon pretended not to notice.

"Hi James, I'm so sorry I'm late – I had a work thing." James looked at her with disbelief.

"No you didn't, you left work over two hours ago, I saw your car leaving from my window."

Lisbon couldn't believe this was happening. Wasn't it enough that she'd already had a fight with Jane? She didn't want to fight with James too. Lisbon knew she should be polite, but it was all getting to be too much for her. James had a right to be upset but Lisbon didn't deserve this.

"Look James, you know as well as I do that work doesn't necessarily stop when you get home. Someone came over and we had to talk about some things. I came as soon as I could, sorry." It wasn't completely a lie, Lisbon told herself – Jane did work for her after all.

"Who was it?"

"Jane" Lisbon responded absently while she picked through the menu.

"Patrick Jane?"

Lisbon looked up when she heard James's tone, he sounded angry, tense, he was talking between his teeth.

"Yeah, Patrick Jane – you know he's on my team."

"Sure, I just didn't realise he made house calls."

Lisbon looked at James incredulously, "Please don't tell me your jealous of Jane, he's a colleague."

James was staring at Lisbon, mirroring her look. "Oh come on Teresa don't play dumb with me. I've seen the way he looks at you. Half the building think you guys have something going on. The only reason I didn't was because I didn't think you would have such a low opinion of yourself to go out with someone who used to be a fraud and now 'pretends' to do real police work."

Lisbon couldn't believe this. Despite her anger at Jane she couldn't help but defend him. No matter how he had acted over the last few hours.

"Don't say that James, Jane is a good guy. He's been really useful to the team." She wanted to add that he was the reason why her team had the highest case closing rate in the department, but stopped herself. Riling up James's professional jealously at this point would not be a wise idea.

"He's a joke and you know it. Are you going to see him again?"

"Of course I am, we work together."

"I mean out of work – if we continue to see each other would you still think it was ok to have Patrick Jane come round to your house at night?"

"If?"

James just nodded. Lisbon took a deep breath.

"Well yes, he's my friend. I don't see why that should be a problem James, we're all adults." Lisbon couldn't quite understand why she was saying this; James had effectively asked her to choose between him and Jane. Jane had hurt her, but the idea of being told by James that she couldn't see him made that wash away. One thing Lisbon knew for certain was that she couldn't live without Jane, even if nothing ever happened between them. She realised that this also meant she could live without James quite happily.

James stood up. "Well then I'm sorry Tersea, but this....whatever we had going on here is done. I won't be made a fool of. I don't want people talking behind my back about how my girlfriend is spending more time with another man than with me. I have a reputation to think about, and unfortunately, you're obviously not the person I thought you were." With that, James put down some money, removed his jacket from behind his chair and walked out.

Lisbon was speechless. The night had not gone at all as planned. Only this morning she had been happy. She had dinner plans with an attractive man, she had stopped thinking about Jane, and she had the genuine excitement of someone who is enjoying the first flush of romance. Now, she had been left at a restaurant, all happy romance excitement had left her completely and all she could think about was Jane. She thought back to something James had said; half the department thought she and Jane were an item? She couldn't believe it. She was embarrassed that people thought she was so transparent, so unprofessional. Lisbon stood. She wanted to go home. She wanted to get into her pyjamas' and crack open a bottle of wine. James had disappointed her, she thought he was more mature than that, but then perhaps Jane was right. James obviously couldn't have liked her that much if he was so easily intimidated by another man.

"Damn it, Jane." Lisbon muttered to herself, as she stood to leave the restaurant. She hated that he was always right.

The taxi drive home was much less eventful than the one leaving. Lisbon felt surprisingly, well...nothing at having been dumped by James.

***

Jane had settled in for the long haul. He had made himself comfortable on Lisbon's couch, helped himself to a glass of wine, and was flicking through the channels on tv. Sooner or later Lisbon would come home, and he was determined to tell her how he really felt. The slight lingering thought that Lisbon might not come home at all if she went back with James, or worse still, that they might come back here together, did worry him slightly, but he had to tell her - he had waited long enough. Lisbon had not been gone for more than forty minutes when he heard keys jangling in the lock. This was not good, maybe they had decided to skip dinner and just come straight back here. Jane stood up, still holding his wine glass and turned to face the front door. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Lisbon was alone. Lisbon herself only stopped for a moment when she saw Jane, completely at home in her apartment, she didn't seem surprised. It looked right somehow. She closed the door behind her and put down her keys and shawl. Jane was finding the silence un-nerving.

"You're home early" he said, flippantly. Lisbon said nothing, but walked towards him. Jane was confused. What was she doing? She came closer and Jane swallowed, she was going to kiss him, he was sure...

But Lisbon didn't kiss him. Without a word she took the wine glass from his hand and drank the red liquid until the glass was empty. She then left the room and headed for her bedroom. Jane was stunned, he hadn't been expecting Lisbon to be silent. He was just wondering what he should do, when Lisbon returned. She had changed into boxers and an old t-shirt. She walked straight through the living room without even looking at Jane and went into the kitchen bringing back the bottle Jane had opened and another wine glass. Sitting down on the sofa she poured out two glasses of wine. Jane was still standing. Lisbon was the first to speak.

"Well, sit down then."

Jane sat down next to Lisbon. He was confused, why wasn't she mad at him, why wasn't she shouting? But first beyond all these questions he had was why was she home so early. He needed to know, and he didn't want to wait any longer. Taking a sip of wine for courage, Jane looked over at Lisbon. She was clutching her wine glass to her chest and had her eyes fixed on the tv. Jane took a breath,

"Ah, Lisbon"

"mm?" Lisbon responded, without looking up. Jane continued cautiously...

"Why are you back so early? Where's James?"

Jane's question was met with silence. He wondered if Lisbon had heard him. Lisbon had heard him, but she was thinking. She was back early because she had basically told James that she liked Jane more than him. She could tell Jane that, or she could lie. Lisbon decided to just tell the truth. What did it matter now anyway? Whatever James and her had had was over, she was going to give Jane one last opening. She had nothing to lose, her life would just go back to normal. Work and work, and she was fine with that. Just as Jane was about to ask her again Lisbon spoke without looking at Jane.

"He made me choose." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

Jane was confused. He was an observant man but when it came to Lisbon he sometime struggled.

"Choose? Choose what?"

"Between you" Lisbon said. She looked over at Jane, he looked non-plussed. Lisbon sighed, for a smart man he could sometimes be incredibly dense.

"James made me choose" she said again "between you...and him."

Jane hadn't been expecting that at all. A small smile began to play across his lips as he realised which choice she must have made. There was hope. He had another chance to get Lisbon, and this time he wasn't going to screw it up.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the final chapter. Thank you so much to everyone for their positive reviews. I hope this chapter satisfies the angst within you! Possible sequel opportunity if people want one, but wont be immediate. Thanks again!**

Neither had spoken. Jane's thoughts were completely consumed by what Lisbon had just said. She had chosen him. Jane. The man she found so annoying, who she had shouted at only hours before. Lisbon had picked Jane over James. He couldn't keep the small smile from dancing over his features. Now all he needed to do was to decided his next move. He had come up with three options. One, get Lisbon to stop staring at the tv, turn her to face him and tell her the real reason why he had sabotaged her relationship with James. Two, remain quiet until Lisbon said something more, he wasn't sure how she would react, she was after all in some weird trance like state, sipping from her wine glass like it was water. Or three, he could take the wine glass from her, and kiss her, passionately, with everything he had and let that say everything he was finding it so difficult to explain. He knew which option he would prefer, but somehow the more conservative part of his brain won the debate with his more eccentric side. Option one, that was the best move, he would just take another sip of wine for courage. It was option two that eventually occurred however, before Jane could finish swallowing his nectar of confidence, Lisbon turned off the tv, put down her wine glass, and looked at Jane.

"Jane." Lisbon spoke softly, she'd had enough shouting for one evening. All she wanted was the truth, and being a police officer meant she had no intention of stopping before she got it. "Why do you have to ruin everything?"

Jane waited for her to say something else, but nothing came. He felt like one of their suspects in the questioning room and half expected Cho to come in any moment, stony faced and play the part of bad cop to Lisbon's good.

"I....I don't know." Jane sputtered, "I don't do it on purpose."

"Don't you?"

Yes, she was definitely treating him like one of her suspects, but how to respond. Jane shifted around on the sofa, it felt uncomfortable being on the other side of an interrogation. But Jane had made up his mind, he was going to tell Lisbon the truth, and if that meant he lost her, then at least he would be happy in the knowledge, that it was out and he had done everything he could. Who was he kidding, he wouldn't be happy. He would be devastated. He cleared his throat.

"Well....I suppose my slightly unconventional style of investigating does sometimes land you in some trouble, but honestly – I don't think it ruins it I think it adds a certain flash of excitement, makes the day more eventful."

As soon as the words were out Jane berated himself inwardly. He knew his investigation style was not what Lisbon was talking about, but he had covered his nervousness with a joke. It was just so easy to do. Five years of putting up a facade of happiness had taught him to deflect questions or situations that would cause him pain. Responding with some fickle remark had become second nature. Lisbon looked less than amused but had remained on the couch despite herself. She could see some inward battle going on behind Jane's eyes, and she had promised herself she wouldn't walk out on this conversation until she had the answers she needed, or until she physically had to brandish her weapon at Jane out of frustration.

Jane started slowly. "Look Lisbon, I'm sorry. I know that's not what you meant. I Just....can't you understand that I find it difficult to talk about my feelings? I'm not using what's happened to me in the past as an excuse, but....losing...losing my wife, my daughter. I never thought I'd feel any strong emotion again. Nothing that would compare to the love I felt for them, or the anger I felt at red John. I had my two emotions, anger and love, everything else was just for show, just so I could get though the day. But then, when I started working with CBI something changed. None of the love I felt for my family disappeared, or the anger I had against their killer, but in-between the cracks, other feelings seeped in. I enjoyed being part of a group. You've all become like a second family to me. I love how well we work as a team. I never thought I would enjoy work again, after the guilt it caused me in the past. But I do, I love working with you Lisbon. You..." Jane stopped himself, he couldn't say what he wanted to yet, it was too soon, too much, "You....and Cho and Rigsby and Van Pelt saved me, saved me from turning into myself and becoming a monster that can only think about revenge. And for that I thank you Lisbon, I thank all the team, from the bottom of my heart."

Lisbon didn't know what to say. Jane's eyes had started to glisten, and Lisbon herself felt a slight prickle in her eyes. She hadn't expected such honesty. She was so used to Jane's jokes. She knew he used them to cover something deeper but she had no idea just how much. Despite the sadness in his words, Lisbon couldn't help but be touched by what he had said. How much the team meant to him, how much he enjoyed working with her. She was happy that Jane had at least a glimmer of happiness, even if it wasn't complete.

"I understand Jane, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so harsh on you..."

Jane interrupted her before she could get any further.

"No. You don't have to apologise. I was an idiot, and I don't want you to have to make excuses for me. I've been through a lot but that doesn't give me an excuse to take out my emotional shortcomings on you. Please, just let me apologise, profusely for being so abominably rude."

Lisbon gave him a small smile. "I forgive you."

Jane let out a heavy sigh of relief. He hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath, he also hadn't realised that at some point through his speech, he had grabbed Lisbon's hand. He looked down at their joined hands, he started to rub his thumb across the back of her hand, the motion soothed him.

"Lisbon?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Something else happened to me too..."

Lisbon gripped his hand slightly tighter at his words."What?"

"A new emotion, squeezed it's way in, bigger than vengeance, just as powerful as the love I have for my family. Jealously."

Lisbon's breath caught in her throat, she tried to speak but couldn't form any words. Instead she just looked straight into Jane's eyes. Willing him to take the final step.

"When I found out you were going out with James, I felt horrible. I couldn't stand it that someone other than me was making you smile. And then when I saw you dressed up for him, when I placed that necklace around your neck I realised it was more than just protectiveness. It was jealously, complete jealously. It's an ugly emotion but I couldn't help it, and the only way I could think to stop you from seeing James was to make you realise how wrong he was for you....and hopefully....by doing that, make you realise...how right I am."

Lisbon had heard enough, they had been moving closer as he spoke, without even realising. She closed the gap completely and placed her hand on his cheek. Searchingly she looked into his eyes. She wanted to believe him, but she didn't want to get hurt, or cause him pain if he wasn't ready.

"Is this the truth?"

Jane brought his face right up to Lisbon's, touching his forehead against hers. Lisbon's hand dropped from his cheek at the contact, but his raised to rest on hers. Painfully slowly he lent even closer, his lips mere millimetres away from hers. In a voice, husky with emotion Jane responded.

"Isn't it obvious?"

His warm breath tickled her sensitive skin, making her shiver. Without giving Lisbon a chance to respond, Jane pressed his lips down on hers. His touch was soft, he wanted it to convey more than just passion but everything. Lisbon took a moment to respond, enjoying the sensation of having his lips on hers. Despite herself she couldn't help notice how different this kiss was from the way James kissed her. His were perfunctory, unexciting – good, but a kiss and nothing more. Jane's kiss felt like fireworks, sending emotions all over her body. She felt happy, sad, excited, nervous all at the same time. She stopped herself, what was she doing thinking about James when Patrick Jane was kissing her? Dismissing all thoughts from her mind she leaned into Jane with more force, bringing her hands up to play with the curls at the nape of his neck. Jane deepened the kiss in response, forcing her lips to part as he playfully put his tongue into her mouth.

He was overwhelmed. Kissing Lisbon felt so right he couldn't believe it had taken him so to do it. He smiled against her lips when he heard her let out a slight moan. He decided to send a thank you card to James tomorrow, if it hadn't been for him, Jane might not have realised how he felt for even longer. It was just so obvious.


End file.
